The 43 Rebellion of 68
The 43 Rebellion of 68 was A rouge Attack on The Universal Protector space station Star One, By both Mega Jerora Roran and Miera, who Deliberately Responded to their Threats of Imprisoned and Charges of the 43 of him Never Returning it as he should have done this attack also led to the Firing of U.P. Admiral Detorus who had control of the U.P. Since 1899. The Attack was only An Hour than Mega Vanishes In Space Never to be heard from again. Mega Threatened By U.S.F. Mega was giving Specific Orders on June 7th, 1951 to transfer from the 43 To the Goag 99 so that the 43 can be scrapped along with the rest of the Obsolete Space Ships from the 1920's, 30's, and 40's. Mega already refused stating the fact in a complete and utter quote replying the following "I've had the 43 for over 27 Years now and I refuse to give up a national treasure for a more modern Junk Pile." Mega's refusal to give up the 43 led to a complete and utter Brawl between Him and the U.S.F. Admiral Detorus began to threaten Mega throughout the 1950's and Early 1960's stating the following that If Mega did not do as he was told he would be relieved of his command. Mega responded by stating that he is nothing but the Rank of Mega, knowing that he is just an Officer like those of the rest of the U.P. and stated that he would rather be sold for scrap than give up the only thing that he can remember of his old crew, Sarah Tonza who died in 1937 at the age of 21 and Harold O Riley who died at the age of 69 In 1960. without any other words Mega just turns his Jet Pack at the Admiral and leaves the Star one into Deep Space with the 43 and remains there until 4 Years later. On May 29th, 1964, Mega returned To the skies Of Earth At Night hovering High Above New York City looking down at the intense Population, he remembered when he first came into the Planet's Skies New York was no longer that Big that time and now that he is looking at how it grew Mega became very Impressed. "One of these Days I should land and take a look around for Myself he thought" with a grin his thoughts were interrupted by an Incoming HoloShot from his Video Shot. As Mega activated the Ships Holo Screen he received a threat from Ace Protector Far Harold Patoria, stating that he is being charged for treason and the Ignoring of Transferred Orders. Mega grabs the Chip out from the HoloScreen opens up the Hull Hatch of the 43 and tosses the Chip out of the ship watching it as it plunges down 150,000 Feet towards Manhattan Below. 4 Months later he received a grand total of over 1,000 Threats from Ace Protector Harold Patoria, Each Month Mega grew more and more annoyed. Mega's Responses Mega's First Response On March 2nd, Of 1968 at around 12:00PM, Mega was sent another Holo Shot from The Star One. While sleeping on board the 43 In the middle of Deep Space. He is awaken After a large thump hits the ships Hull he activates the Outside Cameras and sees the HoloShot. After activating the Doors he flies out of the ship and grabs the device than returns back aboard the 43. He later inserts the Chip into the ship's Video screen Instead looking at it on the HoloShot Itself. Mega later sees the Image on the video screen Revealing a truly young female Officer of the U.P. who sends this type of Message to him. "Mega, My name is Rookie Urora Harlia, I send you this Holo shot to explain that what your doing is wrong and that you should not really put up such resistance for a 1924 Space Craft... We ask you that You do the right thing and return the Ship so we can put the old craft out of it's Misery. A ship from 1924 dose not belong In this time and You Know it... If you have any questions please contact Me at U.P. 4999.... Thank You..." Mega even more annoyed than the threats takes the Chip out and places it in the Ships Storage Area revealing a grand total of up to over 1,000 Chips from the same person asking him to return the 43 so It can be scrapped along with the rest of the Space ships from the early 1800's, 1920's, and 1930's. He decided to respond to the Message anyway since it was really a 14 Year old girl who sent him this one. This was the only HoloShot that he has ever received from a young girl and not by Far Harold Patoria. After recording a major response Mega inserted the chip into the HoloShot's respond Slot and and Shoots It back into Space towards the direction of the Star One. "I appreciate the Message young Lady but that Option that you have requested is the one thing that I can Not do... I have lost my Whole crew and This ship is the only thing that I can remember of those Of Mega Sarah And Rookie Harold... I hope that you can understand that I can no longer do as You Command...." After hearing the HoloShot Urora hanged the HoloShot on the wall and place the Chip inside her Uniform, than sent the HoloShot back to Admiral Detorus Where he responded to another threat and ordered her that if Mega no longer brings back the ship he will be sentence to Scrap and the 43 would be Destroyed So that It's parts can be used on the Space ships of today. After the brief and utter orders Urora bows down to her admiral and leaves, It's a mistake that the U.P. will soon regret. Urora instead informs Mega by HoloShot this instead of what she has been ordered. On April 1st, Of 1968 the HoloShot hit the Hull of the 43 Again, like Last time Mega flew out retrieved it and played it on the Video Screen again. He is outrage from the treat. "Mega You have defied our Orders If you do not return the Ship you will be destroyed along with the 43... I ask You to please give up while you still have a chance. Please give up..." Mega finally having it Up to here with all of these threats shuts Off The Ships Video Screen, Starts Up the 43 and Space Jumps. Mega's Second Response Attack On April 2nd, of 1968 at around 4:00 PM Officers of the Universal Protector Organization were stationed On board the Star One, discussing Plans In retrieving the 43 from Mega And were also discussing his punishment with Admiral Detorus, until In the radar Station On the Southern Wing of the Star One a blip occurred Coming out of Hyper Space. The 43 arrived at the Star One and launched A Rouge attack against the U.P. Station, sounding off the alarms and triggering the Auto Defense grid. Admiral Detorus Orders the Goag 89's to Get airborne Immediately but the Star One's Communications Array is destroyed by the 43's Cutters causing complete and Utter Silence throughout the entire Space Station. The 43 raced past the blasters of the Auto Defense Grid and concentrated On the Star One's Solar Panels, Side Hulls, and Only Slight of the Auto Defense Grid Turrets. At around 4:55 PM the 43 knocked out a grand Total of about 4 Communication Arrays, and The Star One was now cut off from any Communications of contacting Rivera for help. The 43 later dove down and destroyed 2 Auto Defense Turrets Damaging the Star One's Eastern Hull, causing the station to Shake violently. Admiral Detorus Furious from Mega's Rouge antics orders the Goags to launch Immediately, As U.P. pilots board their Star Ships with their crews they launch and a dog Fight later occurs. Mega however gains the upper hands against the Rookie Pilots and destroys all 4 Goags including another 2 Auto Defense Turrets. Mega than decided to take the fight to the heart of the Star One and dives the 43 towards Hanger 8. Admiral Detorus orders all Bay doors locked at once on every level, so that the 43 won't get in or out. As the 43 raced for the Hanger 8 the doors began to shut quickly, but just as they were about to close they are destroyed by the 43's Cutters and the ship enters the Hanger. Officials begin to Open Fire upon the attacking Cruiser but the 43 Just Dodges with Ease and Enter the Goag Bay hovering over the ground. Mega later Fires the Cutters moving the 43 In a complete circle causing severe damaged to the Hanger and causing half of it to collapse. After the destruction of Hanger 8 the 43 Destroyed the Wall with Cutters and exited the Hanger just as It Collapsed. The 43 than moved up and towards the Star One's Bridge and Fired It's Cutters taking out the hole Top proportion of the bridge causing it To Drift away into space. The 43 than dove down wards and Destroyed 2 more Solar Panels before jumping Into Hyper Space at about 5:55PM. Aftermath Damages To USF High Command Station 2 Hours after Mega's Attack the Star One, had received heavy damaged on the Eastern Hull, 5 of It's Solar Panels have been destroyed Hanger 8 Was Buried In Debris, Level 8 of the Upper Bridge has been completely blown off and disappeared into the Depths of Space, 4 of the Auto Defense Turrets have been destroyed plus a large portion of Communication Arrays as well. Mega had destroyed a grand total of up to 15 structures on the Star One. Angered at this attack Admiral Detorus began to Mass for a massive Search Operation, while Repairs to the Station was being carried on. Unfortunate Detorus was forced to leave 2 Weeks later and was replaced by Admiral Rohans who took control of the Search For Mega and the 43, until Early 1992 When The a second Attack occurred on the U.P's most elite Pilots At Carrier Grave Yard, on the 1st, of January 1992, where finally atlast he called off any attempt on reclaiming the 43. ''Trivia'' Category:Events Category:War of the 43 Category:1968 Category:Universal Battles